Inoubliable
by Sirius Ciel
Summary: Un homme aux yeux jaunes à la poursuite d'un étrange amour sous les yeux d'un adolescent abandonné par ses amis, eux mêmes ayant décidé de camper dans ce lugubre endroit qu'est la nécropole des Keyblades ... Une journée inoubliable.


Seul au milieu de l'étendue aride, Xehanort marchait d'un pas lent, ses yeux jaunes rivés sur l'horizon ensablé. Autour de lui, s'étendaient à perte de vue des milliers de Keyblades plantées dans le sol, tel des arbrisseaux desséchés, abandonnées dans ce lieu sans vie. Ces armes sans couleur transperçant la terre détruite, témoignage de la violence d'une lutte ayant à jamais transformé l'endroit désolé.

Les mains cachées derrière son dos courbé, Xehanort continuait d'errer dans l'immense nécropole. Le vent transportant en son creux le sable chaud rendait l'endroit plus sinistre qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Xehanort s'arrêta pour balayer son regard sur ce qui avait été autrefois un champ de bataille. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un animal blanchâtre, observant le lointain. Il fronça les sourcils en s'avançant de quelques pas.

Lorsqu'il fut assez proche, il put identifier cette forme de vie, si inhabituelle en ces lieux morbides.

Il s'agissait d'une petite chèvre blanche, dont les yeux bleus semblaient provenir du ciel, assombrit par l'orage. Xehanort remarqua sa petite barbichette semblable à la sienne, hormis pour la couleur, ainsi que les deux courtes cornes ornant la tête de l'animal.

 **\- Brigitte ?** demanda Xehanort, incertain de l'identification qu'il faisait de la créature.

La chèvre tourna vivement la tête, vers son interlocuteur. Elle considéra durant quelques secondes les yeux scintillants de l'étrange homme tendant ses mains vers elle avant de rapidement prendre la fuite.

Xehanort resta figé sur place un instant, stupéfié et désarçonné. Ses yeux aussi ronds que des billes fixaient l'animal en cavale.

 **\- BRIGITTE !** hurla finalement Xehanort, en se lança à la poursuite de la chèvre blanchâtre.

Au bout d'une centaine de mètres, Xehanort s'arrêta, épuisé. Il se courba, reprenant sa respiration, le souffle court. La supposée Brigitte le distançait largement, d'au moins deux cent mètres. Xehanort commença à regretter ses jeunes années. Il se perdit un instant dans des pensées défilant à la vitesse de la lumière. Ces dernières dessinaient dans son esprit un jaune homme aux cheveux et aux yeux argentés, presque laiteux. Sa peau était légèrement brûlée par le soleil, sous lequel il courait afin de rejoindre la chèvre s'éloignant toujours plus devant lui.

Xehanort repris tout à coup ses esprits en songeant à cette dernière. Il n'était pas envisageable de laisser la petite chèvre s'enfuir !

Un sourire entouré de malice se dessina sur ses lèvres. Fixant l'animal à peine distinguable, Xehanort tendis la main devant lui. Il fit apparaître au bout de celle-ci, ce qu'il semblait être de gigantesques flammes noirs. Ses mains se rejoignirent à nouveau derrière son dos, et Xehanort s'engouffra dans le couloir obscur qui se referma sur lui.

* * *

La petite chèvre laissait ses jambes la porter vers partout et nulle part. Elle courait sans but dans l'immensité du lieu, voulant s'éloigner le plus possible de ce vieillard aux yeux de serpent.

N'accordant le temps de jeter un regard en arrière, l'animal n'aurait pu dire – si quand bien même elle savait parler – si l'homme à la barbichette grisâtre l'avait suivie.

Continuant sa course vers l'horizon, elle aperçut bientôt une forme étrange se découper parmi le champ de Keyblades noires. Les traits devinrent plus distincts au fur et à mesure que la chèvre approchait, jusqu'à reconnaître la créature étant apparut au sein de flammes noires quelques secondes plus tôt.

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva séparée de seulement quelques mètres avec Xehanort, ce dernier s'élança vers elle, qui se figera net en plantant ses sabots dans la terre ensablée. Désormais trop tard pour reculer, mais ne voulant pas pour autant finir entre les mains de ce psychopathe aux allures zoophile, la petite chèvre opta pour la défense.

Agissant de manière instinctive, elle se retourna vivement et pencha légèrement sa tête vers le sol afin de prépare son élan. Prenant appuie sur ses pattes avant, la chèvre fit violemment rebondir ses sabots arrières sur le visage de Xehanort qui s'écroula sur le sol, dû à la vitesse foudroyante du coup.

Sans accorder un instant de plus au vieillard étalé sur le sol, l'animal immaculé repris sa course folle à travers la nécropole.

Xehanort se redressa, furieux, en portant une main à son visage et en pestant contre la chèvre. Il fixa intensément cette dernière, une leur de rage s'échappant de son regard.

Retirant sa paume posée sur sa peau endolorie, il constata avec étonnement les petites gouttes de sang coulant sur cette dernière. Cette vision sur son gant noir le fit éclater d'un rire sadique et malsain.

 **\- Qu'il en soit ainsi Brigitte !** hurla-t-il à l'intention de la chèvre toujours en cavale. **Amusons-nous ensemble !**

Sur ces mots, portés par une soudaine énergie provenant de très loin – sûrement ranimée par le coup reçu quelques secondes plus tôt – Xehanort s'élança vers l'animal en fuite. Il rattrapa la petite chèvre à une vitesse foudroyante, quasiment surnaturelle pour sont âge… ou simplement pour tout être humain.

Si la pauvre chèvre commençait à fatiguer, les gloussements de Xehanort dans son dos commandèrent à ses jambes de continuer la course, et mieux encore, d'accélérer.

Désormais à quelques centimètres de l'animal, Xehanort tendis une main vers l'animal immaculé. Touchant presque son pelage comme son but, la supposée Brigitte bifurqua tout à coup sur la droite, geste coûtant une nouvelle chute à Xehanort qui ne s'attendait pas à un tel retournement de situation – pourtant évident.

La mâchoire serrée, ce dernier releva rapidement son visage ensablé de la terre aride et chercha la créature blanchâtre du regard. Tel un chamois dans de paisibles montagnes, cette dernière parcourait le désert de Keyblades en zigzague afin de se débarrasser plus facilement de Xehanort, comme avec un crocodile. Maligne. Cependant, cette vision n'eu pas d'effet admiratif sur Xehanort, celle-ci se perdant dans ses yeux jaunes consumés par les ténèbres.

Perdant ce qu'il lui restait de son calme, Xehanort se releva une seconde fois et à peine debout, repris sa poursuite en saisissant une Keyblade à son passage. Il brandit l'arme noire au dessus de sa tête, prenant de l'élan, et la lança vers l'animal avec une force surhumaine.

La petite chèvre bifurqua à nouveau – sur la gauche cette fois-ci – lorsque la Keyblade vînt s'écraser à l'endroit où elle se trouvait une seconde plus tôt. Une pluie de Keyblades vînt s'abattre sur la pauvre chèvre et se planter dans le sol, les évitant de justesse.

 **\- Brigitte !** hurla Xehanort en ramassant toujours plus d'armes qu'il lançait dans les airs l'instant d'après. **Reviens mon amour, n'est pas peur !**

De curiosité ou simplement d'une empathie qui ne devait que venir de sa part de folie – possédée par tout être, même vous cher lecteur – le petit animal tourna brièvement la tête vers son poursuivant. La colère inondant ses yeux semblait se percuter contre ses mots, et glaçait le sang de la pauvre chèvre.

Personne n'avait idée du temps qu'avait duré cette confrontation hors du commun, cependant, celle-ci touchait à sa fin.

L'animal immaculé courait dés à présent vers le soleil crépusculaire, lorsqu'elle dû arrêter sa course folle en urgence. Face à elle se dressait un immense précipice, trop haut pour en apercevoir le fond. Le soleil face à elle lui avait empêché de voir cet obstacle mortel.

La chèvre réfléchit à la vitesse de la lumière aux nombreuses possibilités s'offrant – ou plus exactement se dérobant – à elle. Malheureusement, elle n'eut pas le temps de prendre une quelconque décision. Une Keyblade s'écrasa dans son dos, lui faisant perdre tout équilibre. Dans un dernier bêlement, la petite chèvre tomba dans le vide et disparut dans l'obscurité de sa chute.

Au bord du précipice, Xehanort tomba à genoux. Sa colère s'envola – ou plus précisément « tomba » - avec le petit animal blanc.

 **\- Non !** hurla Xehanort désespéré. **BRIGITTE !**

\- **Xexêêê ?** appela une voix (féminine ?) derrière lui.

Xehanort se figea en reconnaissant son petit surnom. Les yeux scintillants de joie, il se retourna vivement, heureux et visiblement soulagé.

Une chèvre ressemblant à la défunte se tenait debout sur ses deux pattes arrière, au milieu du chemin de Keyblades créé par Xehanort. Sous son œil gauche, une tâche rougeâtre venait maculer son pelage blanc et soigné. Dans ses deux pattes avant, la chèvre tenait une tronçonneuse, ayant visiblement servie à découper autre choses que des arbres.

Les yeux jaunes de Xehanort firent hypnotisés par la beauté dégagée par la chèvre bipède.

 **\- Brigitte** , articula-t-il, ému. **Est-ce bien toi mon aimée ? Oh Brigitte !**

Xehanort se releva rapidement et se jeta dans les bras – ou bien les pattes ? – de la nommée Brigitte, geste qu'elle accueillit avec le plus grand des plaisirs.

* * *

 **\- RIKUUU ! On le retrouvera jamaaais !**

Assis en tailleur au milieu des Keyblades abandonnées, un jeune garçon pleurait exagérément, rendant presque la scène théâtrale. Mais malgré les apparences à priori trompeuses, le garçon aux cheveux châtain coiffés en bataille – si nous pouvons appeler cela coiffé… - semblait réellement affecté.

A ses côté, son jumeau – toutefois ne ressemblant absolument pas au châtain – essayait tant bien que mal de le consoler.

 **\- Il nous trouvera par lui-même… Comme d'habitude** , tenta en vain son frère dans l'espoir de le rassurer.

 **\- Roxas** , fit un jeune homme à la chevelure de feu en face du duo, **tu es sûr qu'allumer un feu était une bonne idée ? On étouffe ici !**

Le dénommé Roxas détourna son attention de son frère pour la reporter sur son ami.

 **\- Bah c'est toujours ce que l'on fait quand on campe alors…**

 **\- J'AI FAIM !** coupa tout à coup le châtain entre deux sanglots bruyants.

Le jeune homme à la chevelure rouge soupira. Il mit ses mains sur ses hanches, et pris un air faussement sérieux avant de déclarer à l'intention de son ami :

 **\- Bon Roxas** , commença-t-il, **je suis claqué alors je te propose de…**

 **\- Je vais chercher Riku !** Coupa à son tour le blondinet, courant déjà dans une direction choisie grâce au plus grand des hasards.

 **\- Roxas !** l'appela le jeune homme resté sur place, complètement abasourdit.

Il resta un moment à regarder le garçon s'éloigner, les yeux ronds comme des billes. Retournant à la réalité, il se gratta l'arrière de la tête en posant les yeux sur le jumeau de son lâche d'ami. Qu'allait-il faire à présent ? Dormir avec autant de bruit près de soi n'était pas envisageable, d'autant que le châtain ne le laissera pas se glisser dans les bras de Morphes avant d'avoir trouvé Riku ou de quoi satisfaire son estomac.

Le jeune homme à la chevelure de feu bailla longuement et croisa les bras, avant de reporter son attention sur l'horizon cette fois ci. Les yeux dans le vague, il entama une longue et lente réflexion avec lui-même. Il ne comprenait décidément pas quelle différence il y avait entre aller chercher le meilleur ami du châtain paumé dans ce désert et trouver à manger. Au fil de sa réflexion, le jeune homme se dit que Roxas aurait sûrement plus de chance de trouver Riku que lui n'en avait de trouver de la nourriture dans un endroit aussi hostile.

Il allait commencer à réfléchir à qui avait bien pu décider de leur destination, lorsqu'un cri aigu de son ami toujours sanglotant l'arracha à ses pensées en le faisant sursauter. Le rouquin déplaça à nouveau son attention sur le jumeau de Roxas. Il comprit enfin par la même occasion la différence entre sa situation et celle de son meilleur ami. A présent, c'était à lui et lui seul de se coltiner ce gosse hyperactif et surexcité.

 **\- Bon, par où je vais commencer moi…** , murmura le jeune homme pour lui-même, tentant pour une fois de trouver une solution, motivé par son envie de plonger dans le sommeil.

Il commença à longer l'immense roche leur faisant de l'ombre en tournant le dos au châtain. Peut-être allait-il trouver par miracle de quoi le calmer.

 **\- Me laissez pas seuuul !** cria par ailleurs ce dernier en pleurant de plus belle.

Au milieu des plaintes exagérées de son ami, le jeune homme à la chevelure rougeâtre entendit tout à coup un léger bêlement suivit d'un bruit sourd dans son dos. Peu intéressé, il mit un instant avant de se rendre compte que le châtain s'était tu au même instant. Il se retourna vivement, alerter par ce silence bien trop soudain.

Le rouquin se détendit presque aussitôt lorsqu'il prit connaissance de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Son ami était étalé sur le sol aride, écrasé par le corps décédé d'une chèvre blanchâtre littéralement tombée du ciel. Il éclata de rire tendis que le garçon malencontreusement assommé reprenait peu à peu ses esprits.

 **\- Sora, j'ai trouvé notre repas !** déclara le jeune homme, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

Sora se dégagea, et observa autours de lui, analysant dans son cerveau chaque détail reconstituant ces dernières secondes. Lorsqu'il fut remis à jour, un sourire lui monta jusqu'aux oreilles.

 **\- MANGEEER !** hurla Sora en se jetant sur le corps du pauvre animal, des étoiles dans les yeux.

* * *

Au milieu de l'immense nécropole, un adolescent aux cheveux argentés venait d'assister à une scène des plus étranges.

Quelques minutes auparavant, le jeune homme aux iris de l'océan marchait sans réel but, les mains dans les poches. Cette fois, c'était Sora qui avait eu l'idée de leur destination de vacances. Un cimetière, merveilleuse idée ! D'autant plus que c'était également lui qui l'avait laissé tout seul. Par mégarde certes, mais tout de même, le châtain devrait faire un peu plus attention à son meilleur ami.

L'argenté soupira, désespéré par l'irresponsabilité de ses amis. Sa mauvaise intuition lui disait malgré tout de les retrouver rapidement, avant que ces derniers ne créent une catastrophe. Les connaissant, l'adolescent savait qu'à eux trois, il pouvait facilement faire revivre la guerre s'étant déroulé dans ce triste endroit !

Son errance pris fin en même temps que le cours de ses pensées. Au loin, il aperçut un vieil homme chauve avec une drôle de barbichette, pleurer devant un précipice. Jusque là, l'adolescent était simplement partagé entre la surprise de voir une personne vivante dans cet endroit lugubre, et une once de compassion face à son désespoir apparent. Cependant, ses sentiments changèrent complètement lorsqu'il aperçut… une chèvre bipède ?

L'argenté n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il voyait. Il n'était pourtant pas si loin que ça de la scène, il commença alors à se demander s'il avait des hallucinations. Peut-être la faim ou la fatigue.

Le jeune homme allait rebrousser chemin lorsque le vieil homme serra la chèvre contre lui et l'embrassa passionnément… L'argenté s'en retrouva paralysé de dégoût tout autant d'effroi. Il ne fit même pas attention à la tronçonneuse que tenait l'animal entre ses pattes avant !

Ne bougeant plus, ne pensant plus, et respirant à peine, l'adolescent tremblait comme une feuille, son regard posé sur l'horreur s'écoulant devant lui. Seule sa conscience, encore capable de penser pour elle-même, se demandait si le jeune homme survivrai à ce traumatisme, et si dans ce cas, il songerait sérieusement à changer ses fréquentations.

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis une heure déjà sur la nécropole des Keyblades. Roxas avait conscience de s'être lâchement enfuit tout à l'heure, et avait par conséquent décidé de ne pas rentrer sans Riku. D'autant plus qu'il s'en voulait un peu de l'avoir abandonné, bien qu'ils ne l'avaient pas fait intentionnellement.

Finalement, aux abords d'une falaise, l'adolescent aperçut enfin son ami, debout au milieu des nombreuses Keyblades. Heureux et soulagé, il se mit à courir vers ce dernier en l'appelant.

L'argenté, toujours figé sur place, la bouche entrouverte incapable de sortir un seul mot, ne se rendit même pas compte de la présence de Roxas. Il continuait de fixer le chemin de Keyblades, à une centaine de mètre de lui.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, essoufflé, le blond lui pris le bras pour signaler sa présence.

 **\- Riku !** dit joyeusement l'adolescent. Je te retrouve enfin ! Désolé de t'avoir abandonné tout à l'heure…

L'argenté n'eut aucune réaction, ce qui inquiéta quelque peu Roxas. Il observa le visage du meilleur ami de son frère, avant de diriger son regard dans la même direction que lui. Cependant, il ne vit rien.

Le blond submergea alors Riku de question tout en le secouant, en vain. Son regard autant que son esprit resté perdu au milieu du chemin de Keyblades.

Roxas en vînt à la conclusion que le mieux serait d'attendre le lendemain pour obtenir quoi que ce soit de lui. Peut-être était-ce simplement de la fatigue ou la déshydratation. Pourtant, le blondinet pensant Riku bien plus solide que ça ! Décidément, Roxas vînt à en penser qu'il était sûrement le plus normal de ses potes.

Il tira Riku par le bras, s'apprêtant à rentrer au camps lorsqu'il s'arrêta brusquement, les yeux levé vers les étoiles.

 **\- Tient … Il est où le camps déjà ?**

* * *

Et voilà, c'est la fin de ma toute première fanfiction sur Kingdom Hearts ... Du moins presque ! Cette histoire est inspirée de la fanfiction "Vacances entre amis" écrite et publiée sur le site par ErzaKH (je vous met le lien plus bas). Si elle vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à aller lire la suite, la mienne pouvant être considéré comme une histoire se passant avant les événements de "Vacances entre amis" ;)

Merci d'avoir lu cette fanfiction :)

s/12550943/1/Vacances-entre-amis


End file.
